ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard 10: The Final Adventure
Richard 10: The Final Adventure is the final showing of the Richard 10 franchise. Plot (Eleveneleven is shown flying down a pathway in UnderCounty. Tyrantbind is running after him. Eleveneleven shoots missiles back at Tyrantbind. Tyrantbind opens his body to dodge them, then continues chasing him. He shoots his bandages around him, and tried to grip onto the ground to stop him.) Tyrantbind: Come on, Eleveneleven! I've beaten you every time before now, why do you think now is any different? Eleveneleven: (Sotoraggian noises) Tyrantbind: Seriously. We need a translator for you. (Tyrantbind pulls Eleveneleven down to the ground and then wrapped him up.) Tyrantbind: Plumbers'll take care of you. (Tyrantbind ran off. While running, he changed into Ultimate Echo Echo and flew out of UnderCounty and into his barn and transformed back. He fell down onto a pile of hay.) Richard: Now, hopefully, I can relax. (He positioned himself to comfort. Suddenly, the Simplicitrix started beeping. He pressed it, and Maklar's voice was heard.) Maklar: Richard, we need you to come to the Null Void now! Richard: Dude, I JUST got comfortable. What do you need? Maklar: Darama is taking all the villains from the Null Void and putting them into our dimension! Get here NOW! (Maklar hung up. Suddenly, Magister Wopadoptar's voice is heard.) Wopadoptar: Richard, we need you to come to the Plumber Base, immediately! (Wopadoptar hung up before Richard could say anything. Suddenly, Lauren called him.) Lauren: What's up? Richard: Not good stuff. I need to be in the Null Void helping Maklar, but I also need to be in the Plumber Base helping Magister Wopadoptar. I can't be in two places at once! Lauren: You have Ditto. You have Echo Echo. Richard: You're not saying... Lauren: I am. Go one of them and clone yourself. Richard: But the Simplicitrix sends me into one me before I turn back. For both of them. Lauren: Try something. And be sure to have one extra of you in case something else turns up. (Lauren hung up. Richard sighed and then scrolled through the Simplicitrix and transformed into Ditto. Two clones popped out of him.) Ditto 1: I hope this works. (They all turned their Simplicitrixes and then transformed back to human, but instead of just one Richard, there were three.) Richard 1: Didn't think that would really work. Richard 3: Considering how many technological issues the Simplicitrix had before, I don't doubt you. Richard 2: You're saying that as if the Simplicitrix never works. Granted, it doesn't always, but it does most of the time. Richard 3: Oh, shut up, will you? Richard 1: I'm going to the Null Void to help Maklar. Richard 3: I'll go the the Plumbers' Base. Richard 2: Then what do I do? Richard 1: What Lauren said: Stay here in case something else comes up. (Richard 1 transformed into Vacheron and opened a Null Void portal and then stepped in. Richard 3 transformed into Terraspin and flew off to the Plumbers' Base.) Richard 2: Well, since I'm here... (Richard 2 hopped onto the hay, then quickly fell asleep.) (Meanwhile, in the Null Void, Plumber Ships are shown blasting away at a large machine that is sustaining a portal to the main dimension. Maklar is shown blasting from a gattling gun-like device. A portal opens up behind him, Vacheron steps out and transforms back into Richard 1.) Richard: So what can we do? Maklar: We can only try to destroy that machine. But at the Plumbers' Base, they can either cut off his ability to send them to the real world, or take them from here. But not both. You do have a plan, don't you? Richard: I just got here, how am I supposed to have a plan? Maklar: I was just- Richard: Just jumping to a conclusion that since I am the greatest hero, I should have a plan? Well, Mr. Ampalon, I am both complimented and insulted by this gesture. Maklar: I am both sorry, and welcome, Rich. Richard: And, please refrain from calling me "Rich". (Richard walked off, and found a small device which can send holograms to other dimensions.) Richard: Hmmm..... (Meanwhile, in the Plumbers' Base, Richard 3 is standing there looking at the controls. Wopadoptar walks up to him, along with Blukic and Driba.) Wopadoptar: Well? Richard: I can't do anything! The technology is too primitive and has too many issues! Who made these controls? Blukic & Driba: WE DID! Richard: Really? Hmm.... You did a horrible job. Blukic: It's Galvan technology, how is it primitive? It can't have issues. Richard: Two things: Alpha-Omegatrix. Simplicitrix. (Richard continued complaining about the technology to Blukic and Driba.) (Meanwhile, Richard 2 woke up from his nap from hearing the Simplicitrix beeping. He pressed it, and Lauren was heard on the other end.) Lauren: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER?! Richard: I was napping. Lauren: Did you clone yourself? Richard: Yes, of course I did. It was a brilliant idea. The Three Richards. Lauren: As if one of you wasn't bad enough. Richard: Haha, you're hilarious. Well, I'm going to check on another one of me, would you like to come with? Lauren: You better be picking me up. Richard: Very well. (Richard transformed into Fasttrack and sped off.) (Richard 3, Bukic, and Driba were still arguing over the technology when Wopadoptar came up to them with Lauren and Richard 2.) Wopadoptar: Would you mind explaining this? Driba: Who is he?! Blukic: He's not one of the Null Voiders, is he? Richard 3: No, not so much of them as much as he is one of us.... One of me to be exact. Richard 2: No no no no no no! I hate being contrary, but he is one of me! Richard 3: Same difference, now what are you doing here? Richard 2: I was bored, and Lauren woke me from my napping. Richard 3: The only thing you did was nap? Richard 2: There was nothing else to do. Wopadoptar: How is this possible? Richard 2: Well, you see, it is all quite simple, really. We were once one, then we transformed into Ditto, and then transformed into human and there were three of us. One to go to the Null Void. One to go here. And one to stay at home in case anything happened. Richard 3: Yes, but you chose to nap instead. Richard 2: Are we always going to go back to my choice of what I did? (Richards 2 and 3 began arguing.) Lauren: Richard...Richard.... RICHARD! BOTH OF YOU! (Richards 2 and 3 turned and looked at Lauren.) Richards: Yes? Lauren: What is the reason that one of you had to go to the Null Void? Richard 3: To stop Darama from taking villains out. (Suddenly, hologram of Richard 1 appeared.) Richard 1: Ah, there you are. (Richard 1 walked to the controls between the other two Richards.) Richard 1: So, have you done anything? Richard 2: Well, we've assessed the situation. Richard 1: Just as I thought. Nothing. Well, you have two options. Richard 2: And what would they be? Richard 1: You can either stop him from taking enemies, or stop him from putting enemies in this dimension. You two decide. I must go back to business. (The hologram faded out.) Richard 2: Let's try to cut his ability to take enemies. Richard 3: I agree with the choice, but I do believe that we will have to transform to use the primitive controls. Blukic & Driba: HEY! (Richard 2 transformed into Grey Matter, while Richard 3 transformed into Brainstorm.) Driba: Well, a Cerebrocrustacean won't help you. Brainstorm: I think, Mr. Driba, you'll find he will. (Brainstorm and Grey Matter began working at the controls. Darama's ability to take more enemies from the Null Void was removed. Grey Matter transformed back and Brainstorm transformed into Ditto. Ditto created two more clones, and they transformed back.) Wopadoptar: I'll need two of you to help me with something. (Richards 2 and 3 walked off.) Richard 4: I'll go to the Null Void to get the other one. You stay here. (Richard 5 nodded. Richard 4 transformed into Vacheron and went into the Null Void. Suddenly, another portal opened up and another Vacheron came out and transformed back.) Richard 1: Yellow hoddie. The fools must have created more. Which clone are you? Richard 5: Fourth. Richard 1: Oh, so there's five of me now. Richard 5: Yes. Two and Three are with Wopadoptar. Richard 1: Ah..... Four's in the Null Void, isn't he? Richard 5: Yep. (Richard 1 began grumbling as Richards 2 and 3 came up. A Null Void portal opened up and Vacheron and Maklar stepped out. Vacheron transformed back.) Maklar: Um... Richards: I'll explain later. (Suddenly, Excamblir crashed down inside the base. A mind control device was seen on his forehead.) Richard 4: He's being mind controlled! Richard 1: Really? I hadn't noticed. (The Richards transformed. Richard 5 transformed into Diesel, Richard 4 into NRG, Richard 3 into Metal Skull, Richard 2 into Electrobrute, and Richard 1 into Blamurai.) Diesel: Let's get this over with. Electrobrute: At least you weren't awoken from napping. I have something I can at least get back to. Blamurai: Quiet! Both of you! (Diesel rolled at Excambalir, who easily stopped him and threw him back at the group, knocking them all down like bowling pins.) Metal Skull: Nice one. Diesel: Shut it. (NRG got up and shot a radiation blast at Excamblir, who easily grabbed it into a spheroid form, then threw it back at him, knocking him down due to the force of the throw.) NRG: Ugh.... (Lauren ran to NRG.) Lauren: You ok? NRG: Ugh.... Lauren... Lauren: Yeah? NRG: Would you care for a jelly baby? Lauren: Yeah, he's ok. (Metal Skull jumped up and tried to tackle Excambalir, failing to knock him down, and then was thrown onto Diesel.) Electrobrute: Shocking. Blamurai: Now is not the time for jokes! Electrobrute: I wasn't making a joke in the first place! (Electrobrute ran at Excambalir, creating electricity while doing so. He threw an electric punch at him. Excambalir dodged, grabbed his arm, and flipped him to the ground.) Maklar: Are you sure that you and them are of the same intelligence? Blamurai: Not so much anymore. (Blamurai ran at Excambalir, sword first. He put the sword between Excambalir's torso and body, and then flipped him.) Blamurai: Now that's what you call gittin-r-don. (Blamurai, Electrobrute, Metal Skull, NRG, and Diesel transformed into Ditto, went into one body, then transformed back into human.) Lauren: You said he had a mind control device. Richard: Yeah. Putting puzzle pieces together leads to Darama controlling him. Lauren: And if Darama could control Excambalir... Richard: ...Who knows who else he can control. (Richard walked up to the Elevator.) Richard: I'm gonna go see what all is going on. No one follow me. (Richard went up the Elevator, and then walked out into the street. He heard a car crash. He turned to the direction of the noise and saw Tidal Babe standing there.) Richard: Let's see how you fare with... (Richard pressed the Simplicitrix only to turn into Igknight.) Igknight: Igknight?! Oh, come on! (Igknight ran the opposite direction as fast as he could, Tidal Babe in high pursuit.) Igknight: (thinking) One drop of water and I'm dead. Come on, Simplicitrix! Give me something I can use! (Igknight hit the Simplicitrix, and in mid-run, he transformed into Vernan and then went into the air. He made a sharp turn then hurled himself at Tidal Babe, throwing her down the street. Vernan flew up further, and saw Dr. Ammunition on another flying robotic animal.) Vernan: Hmmm. (Vernan flew into the air. Dr. Ammunition flew to where Vernan was, looked around, but didn't see anything.) Vernan: Peek-a-boo! (Dr. Ammunition and his robot looked up. Vernan transformed into Cannonbolt and tackled them.) Cannonbolt: Excambalir, Tidal Babe, Dr. Ammunition. I can only imagine who's next. (Cannonbolt transformed back and continued walking. He went into an alleyway, just to be trapped by Techadon 59260.) Richard: I have gotten completely tired of you guys! (Richard pressed the Simplicitrix and became Frequenine. He jumped at 59260, and ripped him to shredded metal. He was breathing heavily, and then appeared to transform back. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.) Voice: So, that's how powerful you are, huh? (Richard turned around and saw Darama standing behind him.) Darama: You fought the Techadons with a Loboan before, and now you defeat one with the Loboan again. Strangely powerful. But not enough. (Richard remaind silent whilst listening to Darama.) Darama: That's right. I've been keeping track of who you fight, and which transformation you fight with. I have seen your entire life since you got hold of the Alpha-Omegatrix. Richard: Seen? Interesting word choice. (Darama growled at Richard.) Richard: Also, you seem to be blinded by not only your lack of eyes, but also by the fact... (Richard pulled up his right arm to show Darama that the Simplicitrix was, in fact, there, but was just the symbol instead of the watch.) Richard: This alien looks just like me. (Richard, now revealed to actually be PhDoctor, snapped his fingers and then the TARDIS doors opened. He ran inside and then shut the doors.) Darama: NO! (PhDoctor flipped some of the TARDIS controls and then took off. Darama was teleported back onto his ship.) Darama: Stop that TARDIS! Can't have him going into the past and stopping me in the first place. (The TARDIS dematerialized from Darama's view, and then rematerialized inside of a dry sewer system. PhDoctor got out and then transformed back. He looked around, and saw Drahcir standing there.) Richard: So, he got you, too, huh? Drahcir: Incorrect. I merely played his little game long enough to leave the Null Void and then destroy you myself. Richard: Good luck with that. Drahcir: Don't need it. (Drahcir transformed into Nipsarret and then blew wind at Richard, who proceeded to transform into Electrobrute to keep himself from being moved.) Nipsarret: Don't act like you aren't blown away. Electrobrute: I'm not. But you'll be shocked for sure. (Electrobrute shot electricity at Nipsarret, making him fall down. Electrobrute got up, and Nipsarret transformed into Kcabdeef. Kcabdeef plugged into the bolts on Electrobrute and then drained his energy.) Electrobrute: AGGHGHGHGHGHH! (Electrobrute fell to the ground, and Kcabdeef unplugged from him. Electrobrute then transformed into ChamAlien and then dissappeared.) Kcabdeef: What?! Where'd you- OOF! (Kcabdeef was being beaten up by the camouflaged force of ChamAlien, who then ran down the sewer from him.) Kcabdeef: You're not getting away that easily. (Kcabdeef quickly transformed into Ttumdliw, and then into Ultimate Ttumdliw. He sniffed around and then ran after ChamAlien. He soon came to a stop.) Ultimate Ttumdliw: Come on, Rhyneheart. You ought to know by now nothing can stop me. (Ultimate Ttumdliw sniffed, and the bit down on ChamAliens tail. He he flung him to the wall, making him visible again.) ChamAlien: Nothing, huh? (ChamAlien transformed into Big Chill and then froze Ultimate Ttumdliw, who then transformed into GRN while in the ice and melted it. GRN busted out of the suit.) GRN: Yep. Nothing! Big Chill: Right. (Big Chill transformed into Feedback and then plugged up to GRN. He began to drain his energy.) GRN: AHAHGHAGHAHGAHFAGAJGFJAFGAHGFAHGF! Feedback: Taking energy from NRG! Feels amazing! (Feedback then unlplugged himself and created an orb of radioactive and electric energy. GRN transformed into Erifpmaws and used his hands to wrap around the orb. He then transformed into Ultimate Erifpmaws and his hands became extremely more durable.) Feedback: I wouldn't do that. Ultimate Erifpmaws: Why not? (Feedback made the energy explode, throwing him back slightly, and blowing Ultimate Erifpmaws' hands up, and threw him back.) Feedback: That's why. One does not simply regenerate Ultimate Swampfire's hands. (Feedback transformed back to human and then ran back down the sewer line. Ultimate Erifpmaws got up and chased after him. Richard got to a ledge that went miles down.) Ultimate Erifpmaws: End of the line, Rhyneheart. Richard: Just one thing. Utimate Erifpmaws: What? Richard: I'm not human. I'm PhDoctor. I'm 924 years old. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. And I'm gonna save the world from you, Excambalir, and anyone else Darama can throw at me. You got a problem with that? Ultimate Erifpmaws: Yes. PhDoctor: In that case... GERONIMO! (PhDoctor jumped from the ledge. He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened. He fell into the TARDIS and water splashed out. The TARIDS dematerialized and then rematerialized outside above Downtown Salisbury.) (In Darama's ship, a computer beeped. A robot at the computer walked away from it and then to Darama. The robot stepped into the light and was revealed to be a Cyberman.) Cyberman: TARDIS has materialized over the human residence known as Downtown Salisbury. Darama: It's him! Shoot him! Shoot him down now! (The Cyberman pressed a button. A laser from Darama's ship hit the TARIDS, causing it to begin crashing.) PhDoctor: Oomphg.....ahg! Ooh....! (The TARDIS began moving around in crazy zig-zag patterns. PhDoctor fell onto the console.) PhDoctor: AGHGHHAHGHAHH! Is this death?! (PhDoctor looked at his hand and saw it releasing gold regeneration energy.) PhDoctor: Heh. Guess it's time. ALLONS-Y! (PhDoctor exploded with the energy. This energy blew up the TARDIS console and the areas near it. Similar to the last time this incarnation regenerated, he grew muscular, taller, and a beard.) PhDoctor: Ohh.... Regeneration.... Almost forgot what that felt like.... (PhDoctor then realized the TARDIS was crashing.) PhDoctor: Oh, yes. Right. TARDIS crashing. (PhDoctor began working on the TARDIS console and then crashed down into the woods. He jumped out of the TARDIS.) PhDoctor: Right. Just adjust these settings and then I can be human whilst the TARDIS resets. Eh, what's this? (The Simplicitrix was dark red.) PhDoctor: Oh, of course. Powered down after regeneration. Always happens. Voice: Richard? (PhDoctor turned around to see Olivia and Lauren standing there.) PhDoctor: Surprised you recognized me. Considering the fact the Celestialsapiens took away your memory of adventuring with this incarnation. Olivia: You have the same clothes as your human self. PhDoctor: ...Touche. Lauren: What are you doing here? PhDoctor: Darama shot my TARDIS down, causing it to crash, triggering my regeneration into this. That regeneration took out the TARDIS interior. Who knows how long until- (Suddenly, there was a burning sensation in his pocket.) PhDoctor: AHAHAHAH! Lauren/Olivia: What?! PhDoctor: Pocket has the TARDIS key in it. Burns to let me know the TARDIS is done regenerating. (PhDoctor looked at the TARIDS, which sat itself upright whilst closing it's doors.) PhDoctor: Right. Let's see what you have for me this time. (PhDoctor jumped inside the TARDIS and it revealed a darker room. There were supports from the Tenth PhDoctor's TARDIS, the console was now more like a butter churner, and the floor was lined with wood.) PhDoctor: Love it! Lauren: Oh, you've redecorated! I don't like it. Olivia: Ditto. PhDoctor: No, not Ditto. PhDoctor. I've had enough of Ditto for one day. (He glanced at Lauren. He went to the console, and heard a creaking sound as he stepped in front of it.) PhDoctor: A creaking sound? Hmmm. Love the creaking sound. (Suddenly, the TARDIS shook.) Lauren: Could that have been Darama again? PhDoctor: No, no. He would attack to kill me. (PhDoctor adjusted the Simplicitrix. He then ran to the doors and looked out. E.V.O.lved Alien was there trying to take on the abilities of the TARDIS.) PhDoctor: No, E.V.O.lved! You can't take that power! Even if I wanted to let you have it, I couldn't let you! (PhDoctor pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Buzzshock. He jumped at E.V.O.lved and the created a shield of electricity around him, shocking him to a faint. Buzzshock transformed to human and brought E.V.O.lved into the TARDIS.) Lauren: What do we do? Richard: Heal him. (Richard pressed the Simplicitrix. He transformed into Un-Named. He put his hand on E.V.O.lved. He absorbed the Nanites and Time Vortex energy from E.V.O.lved. His eyes glowed gold and then shot a beam into the TARDIS console. He then transformed back.) Richard: Had to take Time Vortex energy out. Would have killed him. Lauren: Why didn't it kill you? Richard: Un-Named kept it from doing that. (E.V.O.lved got up and rubbed his head.) Richard: Easy, there. E.V.O.lved: What happened? Richard: You tried to absorb the TARDIS, that's what. Too much for even you. Right! (Richard pushed Olivia and Lauren out of the TARDIS.) Lauren: What are you doing?! Richard: Going somewhere too dangerous for you two. Don't follow me. (Richard closed the doors of the TARDIS, transformed into PhDoctor, then went back to the controls and began flying the TARDIS) E.V.O.lved: Where are we going? PhDoctor: Somewhere I haven't been in a long time: Darama's base! (The TARDIS landed in a field half a mile away from Darama's base. PhDoctor stepped out.) PhDoctor: The settings on the Simplicitrix have the TARDIS in a permanent lock right now. I can transform without the TARDIS leaving. (PhDoctor closed and locked the TARDIS doors. He transformed into ChamAlien, camouflaged, then ran towards the base. Once there, he went to open the door, only for it to get smashed down from the inside by Jail Berd. ChamAlien backed up and became visible again.) ChamAlien: Okay, Jail Berd, take it easy. (Jail Berd squaked loudly and then began to attack ChamAlien, who dodged the attacks.) ChamAlien: Okay, nevermind. Let's try something else. Allons-y! (ChamAlien pressed the Simplicitrix and four spikes grew from it. His body turned green and black, me became more muscular and his eyes grew circles in them. He looked down at his new, evolved body.) Ultimate ChamAlien: Okay, that's new! (Ultimate ChamAlien jumped up and jabbed his claws into Jail Berd, causing him to become paralyzed.) Ultimate ChamAlien: Ha! (Ultimate ChamAlien ran back to the TARDIS. Just before getting to it, he turned back to be sure Jail Berd wasn't following him, and then hit the TARDIS, turning his skin into the pattern of it. He opened up the doors and then started flying the TARDIS.) Ultimate ChamAlien: Right. When I say now, press this to open the doors. Then, once I'm out, press this to land back at Lauren and Olivia's place one second out of sync. They won't know you're there. E.V.O.lved: You sure? (Ultimate ChamAlien remained silent.) E.V.O.lved: Are you sure?! Ultimate ChamAlien: Yes. Yes, I am... NOW! (E.V.O.lved pressed the first button. The doors opened and Ultimate ChamAlien jumped out, appearing to be above Darama's ship.) Ultimate ChamAlien: GERONIMO! E.V.O.lved: Allons-y! (E.V.O.lved pressed the second button and dematerialized out of the sky. Ultimate ChamAlien transformed into Armodrillo and drilled his way into Darama's ship. Suddenly, Cybermen came in from both sides of Armodrillo.) Cyberman: Halt! You will come with us! You will come with us or you will be deleted! Armodrillo: I don't think so! (Armodrillo transformed into Ultimate Humungousaur, and then shot missles at the Cybermen, destroying them. He transformed back to human. He walked down the hall to the main room where the controls were.) Voice: Richard Rhyneheart, as I live and breathe... NOT! (Richard turned around and saw Zs'Skayr floating there.) Richard: Oh, no... Zs'Skayr: "Oh, no"? "Oh, no"?! You know nothing can stop me! Richard: Nothing except Heatblast! (Richard pressed the Simplicitrix. Instead of his body turning into that of Heatblast's, it became a brown squid-like being with one eye. He grew red battle armor that surrounded his squid self entirely and the Simplicitrix showed up on the chest piece of the armor.) New Alien: I am not Heatblast of Pyronite origin! I am XTRMN8 of Dalek origin! Zs'Skayr: Right... And I'm Zs'Skayr of Ectonurite origin. XTRMN8: You are of an inferior race! You will be EXTERMINATED! (XTRMN8 shot a red death ray at Zs'Skayr, making him glow red, and then dying once the glow went away.) Cybermen: Halt! (XTRMN8 turned around to see three more Cybermen standing there.) Cybermen: You will come with us or you will be de- XTRMN8: EXTERMINATE! (XTRMN8 shot the Cybermen with his death ray, killing them. Suddenly, two more Cybers came up, but were Cyberwomen instead.) Cyberwoman 1: XTRMN8, you show great courage against the Cybermen. XTRMN8: Daleks to not feel courage! Cyberwoman 2: We would like to join you, with you as the leader. (XTRMN8 and the Cyberwomen stood there in silence for a few minutes.) XTRMN8: Proposal accepted. We shall find Darama of the Vulpimancer origin and EXTERMINATE him! I will be of absence for a few moments! (XTRMN8 went down a hall. The Cyberwomen took their helmets off and were revealed to be Olivia and Lauren.) Olivia: How much longer? Lauren: Hard to tell now. XTRMN8 has a different personality, like when he goes Rath, he has more anger. But XTRMN8's all set on killing. You saw what he did to Zs'Skayr and the Cybermen. Quick! Put your helmet on, he's coming back. (They put their helmets on, and XTRMN8 came back. He put his plunger-like manipulator arm into the console controls. A hologram of UnderCounty popped up. In UnderCounty, XTRMN8's face was shown in random places all over.) XTRMN8: Attention, inferior races of UnderCounty! I am XTRMN8 of the Dalek origin! I am in search of Darama of the Vulpimancer origin. You will search for him, or you will be EXTERMINATED! Obey! Obey! (The hologram of XTRMN8 disappeared, and all of UnderCounty paniced. Just as he was about to turn around, he was grabbed by Olivia and Lauren.) XTRMN8: What is the meaning of this! Release me! Release! Release! (Once they released him, the places they held on his armor were glowing with their handprints. Suddenly, XTRMN8 stopped and calmed down.) XTRMN8: Right. Sorry about that. Lauren: What just happened? XTRMN8: You two still have background radiation from your TARDIS travels. It is harmless, but it can affect Daleks in many ways. (An alarm suddenly beeped on the console.) XTRMN8: Darama detected! Temporal Shift initiated! (XTRMN8, Lauren, and Olivia glowed white and then were transported into UnderCounty, right next to Darama.) Darama: It took you long enough, after striking fear into everyone. XTRMN8: I do not know fear! Darama: Oh, but you do, Rhynehart. You do. You know more about fear than anyone else. Especially the fear of one thing. Just one thing: Yourself. Tell me, Rhyneheart. How many people have died in your name? How many? HOW MANY?! (Suddenly, a flashback occured. Frequenine is once again tearing up Techadon 59260. Astrodactyl is then shown blowing the same Techadon's ship up. Snare-Oh is then shown trying, and also failing, to save Matt from being sucked into a time rift. Cybermen and Zs'Skayr are shown being exterminated by XTRMN8. Cilocub is shown being killed by Darama. Samswordones and Conductoids are shown being killed by Samunjas and Techadons.) Darama: You're just like your Time Lord friend, the Doctor. Always running, never looking back because you dare not. XTRMN8: At least I have the ability to look at all. (Darama growled at him.) XTRMN8: You will be exterminated. (The globes on the lower part of XTRMN8 came out and surrounded Darama.) Lauren: Richard, no! You wouldn't! You can't! Darama: Oh, but he can, Lauren, he can. Not only can he, but he will. (They stood there in silence.) Darama: Well, Rhyneheart? XTRMN8: Exterminate. (The globes created an energy field and then imploded, with Darama gone.) XTRMN8: Temporal shift initiated! (Once again, they glowed white, and then landed on Richard's property, to find all the villains he had ever faced being there, including Darama.) XTRMN8: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! Darama: I've met Daleks before! Took on their temporal shift technology and used it just before what WOULD have been my destruction! (XTRMN8 transformed into Ditto, who then split up into multiple clones, who then all transformed, each Ditto turning into a different alien, all of the aliens being there at once.) Darama: Ha. You decided to weaken yourself. Fool. Hmm. Any last words? (Suddenly, Ripjaws stepped forward.) Ripjaws: Yes. Allons-y, geronimo! (Suddenly, all of the aliens and villains began attacking each other. Four Arms threw The Worst at General Mischeif. Rath was shown trying to break open NRG's suit.) Rath: AGH! LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN, PRYPIATOSIAN-B SUIT! YOU NEED TO STOP NOT OPENING AND START OPENING! ARAHGHHAHGHAHHRHRHR! (Suddenly, the suit opened, and NRG came flying out. The helmet then hit him on the head.) Rath: THERE'S YOUR STUPID HELMET BACK! (Moments later, the war was over, all of the Richards still in alien form, watching XTRMN8 and Darama confront each other.) XTRMN8: Here we are. At last. Darama: Indeed. I underestimated you. You defeated my entire army by yourself with multiple versions of you. Surprised you're not weakened. XTRMN8: You always underestimate those superior to you. Darama: And what, do you think you'll finally defeat me? XTRMN8: Yes. Darama: And why's that? XTRMN8: You are greater in only one respect. Darama: What respect is that? XTRMN8: You are better at dying. EXTERMINATE! (XTRMN8 shot Darama with the death ray.) XTRMN8: EXTERMINATE! (XTRMN8 shot him again.) XTRMN8: EXTERMINATE! (He shot him a final time, and then backed away.) (Later, Richard, Olivia, Lauren, and E.V.O.lved were shown inside the TARDIS.) Richard: I'm done. Lauren: What? Richard: I'm done being a hero. I can't take it anymore! (He punched in codes into the Simplicitrix and then took it off.) Lauren: How's the TARDIS still here? Richard: Cause I told the Simplicitrix to keep it here. It's no longer connected to it. The TARDIS is now mine, Simplicitrix or no Simplicitrix. Lauren: So what are you gonna do? Richard: Retire and say I took an arrow to the knee. Lauren: Well... Richard: Yes? Lauren: I have one thing to say. You did good, Richard. You did good. Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. (Richard laughed. He looked and saw the Simplicitrix was replaced with a TARDIS key and a note.) Note: Ah, so you finally decided to give up on being the owner of the Simplicitrix? Heh, well, I was considering taking her out of commission anyways. But since you seem attached to your TARDIS, I'll let you keep her. Fly safely. -Azmuth. Lauren: Who's that from? Richard: An old friend, Lauren. A very, very old friend. Major Events *Richard has his final adventure. *Ultimate Wormless, Ultimate ChamAlien, and XTRMN8 debut. *Richard uses the ability to clone himself and transform into human without being put back into one of himself. *Many Ultimates either reappear or debut. Characters *Richard *Maklar *Lauren *Wopadoptar *Blukic *Driba *Olivia *Matt (flashback) *E.V.O.lved Alien Villains *Eleveneleven *Darama *Excambalir *Tidal Babe *Dr. Ammunition *Techadon 59260 *Drahcir *E.V.O.lved Alien (temporarily) *Alenbart *Ampfalony *Other various villains Aliens Used By Richard *Tyrantbind (3x, 1x in flashback) *Ultimate Echo Echo (2x) *Ditto (5x) *Vacheron (3x) *Terraspin (2x) *Fasttrack (2x) *Brainstorm (2x) *Grey Matter (2x) *Diesel (2x) *NRG (2x) *Metal Skull (2x) *Electrobrute (3x) *Blamurai (2x) *Igknight (2x; first time accidental) *Vernan (2x) *Cannonbolt (2x) *Frequenine (2x, 1x in a flashback of first usage) *PhDoctor (4x; regenerates second time) *Second PhDoctor (2x) *ChamAlien (3x) *Big Chill (2x) *Feedback (2x) *Buzzshock (2x) *Un-Named (2x) *Armodrillo (2x) *Ultimate Humungousaur (2x) *XTRMN8 (debut, 2x, first time accidental, selected alien was Heatblast, 1x in a flashback of first usage) *Astrodactyl (2x, 1x in flashback) *Ripjaws *Four Arms *The Worst *Rath *NRG out of Suit *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Grey Matter *Upgrade *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Stinkfly *Ghostfreak *Heatblast *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Eyeris *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big *Articguana *Ultimate Articguana *Ultimate Buzzshock *Spitter *Goop *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Chromastone *Ultimate Big Chill *Humungousaur *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Echo Echo *Alien X *Lodestar *Nanomech *Water Hazard *Terraspin *AmpFibian *Eatle *Clockwork *Jury Rigg *Shocksquatch *Bloxx *Gravattack *Ultimate Gravattack *Crashhopper *Ball Weevil *Walkatrout *Molestache *Kickin Hawk *Toepick *Bullfrag *Atomix *Abofriggine *Batblind *Bloodstream *Ultimate Bloodstream *Boss-Ton *Catus-Lign *Chrystalline *Cursed Phantom *Cybersaur *Electrickill *Enderkinesis *Epic-Dermis *Extermigator *Guardian Reptile *Jack Assassin *K-9 *Lavalamp *Ultimate Lavalamp *Lightning *Lightning Bulb *Magmetic *Merekat *Paws Button *Peregrifish *Picante Cáscara *Pop-Paj *Quaker Waker *Quick Shot *Rhenium *Savage Tooth *Scorchnet *Shocker *Slooth *Slug Brains *Soundroid *Staregazer *Stonehenge *Sub-0 *Ultimate Sub-0 *Triple Drill *Ultimate Triple Drill *Ultimate Un-Named *Whip Blade *Ultimate Whip Blade *Wormless *Ultimate Wormless *City Squid *Bellows *PoorTaylor * Smoke Stack By Drahcir *Nipsarret (Negative Terraspin) *Kcabdeef (Negative Feedback) *Ttumdliw (Negative Wildmutt) *Ultimate Ttumdliw (Negative Ultimate Wildmutt) *GRN (Negative NRG) *Erifpmaws (Negative Swampfire) *Ultimate Erifpmaws (Negative Ultimate Swampfire) Easter Eggs Doctor Who There are several references to Doctor Who aside from the usage of PhDoctor and the TARDIS: *The Three Richards: They had the personality of the Doctor corresponding with their number, and also had disagreements. *The Five Richards: They also had dissagreements and the other two Doctor personalities, enough to where Richard 4 asked Lauren if she wanted a Jelly Baby, a direct reference to the Fourth Doctor. *Snapping Fingers: PhDoctor snapped his fingers to open the TARDIS on many occasions. *PhDoctor Speech: The speech PhDoctor gave to Drahcir about who he was is a direct reference to the speech given by the Tenth Doctor on two occasions. *Geronimo: As a direct reference to the Eleventh Doctor's quote, Richard said "Geronimo!" on many occasions. *Cybermen: Cybermen are notable villains from Doctor Who. *Is This Death?: A question given by the Fifth Doctor just before regenerating. *Allons-y: A direct reference to the Tenth Doctor's quote, Richard said "Allons-y." on many occasions. E.V.O.lved also uses this line. *Regeneration: A common thing done by Time Lords just before dying in order to save their life. This is the second time the First PhDoctor regenerated, as Richard got more Time Lord DNA since the Thirteenth died, all incarnations appearing the same, but now continued with Richard's personality. *Destruction of the TARDIS Console: When the Tenth Doctor regenerated, he blew up the TARDIS, which happened during this regeneration. *TARDIS Key: The TARDIS key became hot in the Doctor Who episode "Father's Day" to show it was still connected to the TARDIS. It becomes hot here to tell PhDoctor the new console was ready. *You've Redecorated, I Don't Like It: A quote started by the Second Doctor, and later used by the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors. Lauren uses it here. *Exterminate: A line said by Daleks. XTRMN8 uses this line on several occasions. *How Many People Have Died In Your Name?: A question used by Davros in the Doctor Who episode "Journey's End." where the Doctor had flashbacks to people who died in his name. Darama questions Richard in the same way, also with flashbacks of those who died because of him. Monsters, Inc. *TARDIS ChamAlien: When Ultimate ChamAlien runs into the TARDIS, he gains the pattern of it, similar to when Randall ran into Sully and gained his blue with purple pattern. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Multiplicity: Richard duplicating himself is a direct reference to the Ultimate Alien episode "Duped". Internet Memes *One Does Not Simply: Is used by Feedback when addressing that, unlike his devolved form, Ultimate Swampfire cannot regenerate limbs. Other *Richard 10: The Final Adventure/Previews Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes in Richard 10